A Azkaban
by AnnaOz
Summary: Walden Macnair et Lucius Malefoy forment l'équipe de durs à Azkaban à laquelle il n'est pas bon de se frotter... mais si Lucius n'était pas aussi dur que ne l'était Walden ? Et si la prison révélait d'autres surprises ? Mini oneshot humour un peu noir,


**Disclaimer:** JKR, blablabla !

**Note:** Hum, pourquoi ai-je écrit ceci ? Parce que j'en avais envie, pardi ! Et puis parce qu'il y a trop peu de fics sur Stan Rocade et que c'est honteux :) Mais qu'il y a aussi trop peu de fics sur Walden Macnair, et que c'est carrément criminel !

D'ailleurs, je supplie ffnet d'enfin nous offrir Macnair et Stan dans la recherche par persos, parce que sans déconner, proposer Eloïse Midgen mais pas Stan ! (euh, je me tais, j'ai un drabble Eloïse à poster ici aussi )

Bref, c'est pas loin d'être sans intérêt mais je me suis vachement marrée à l'écrire :))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix-sept mois qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban.

Au début, tout s'était plutôt bien passé pour lui, le départ des Détraqueurs avait désorganisé toute l'intendance de la prison et la loi du plus fort était la seule en vigueur.

Et il était fort, Merlin oui !

Alors il avait suffit de quelques doigts cassés pour qu'il acquière, avec Lucius, un statut assez confortable parmi ses congénères.

Malefoy était le caïd, c'était évident, lui était son fidèle homme de main, celui qui intervenait dans la seconde quand Lucius désignait d'un haussement de sourcils les prochaines phalanges à écrabouiller.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux, la puissance de ses maxillaires et le rebondis de ses pectoraux parlaient en son nom et contrastaient à merveille avec le doucereux cynisme élégant de Malefoy.

S'il n'y avait eu les murs, tout aurait été parfait.

Ici, plus de Maître à servir, sa déférence envers le blondin et l'autorité de celui-ci n'étant qu'un habile numéro de duettistes pour tromper les repères des autres détenus qui, à l'instar de cette lavette de Stan Rocade, avaient vite appris à courber la nuque quand ils les voyaient passer.

Plus de Maître à servir et donc, plus de crainte de subir pire que le Crucio en cas de résultats insatisfaisants .

Lucius ne le disait jamais à haute voix mais il savait pertinemment qu'il était aussi soulagé que lui d'avoir trouvé un coin presque tranquille où attendre la victoire de l'un ou l'autre camp, où se préparer à jouer la partition adéquate quand les lauriers seraient distribués.

Ici donc, pas de Maître, des loisirs sommaires, certes, mais auxquels il s'adaptait presque avec plaisir quand ils lui permettaient de continuer à entretenir sa forme physique. Et déplacer les roches qui pressaient contre les remparts de la prison était épuisant mais sain après tous ces mois de torture mentale.

Oui, sans mentir, il était bien ici.

Du moins, il était bien jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour passe et décide qu'ils avaient certainement des choses à raconter, que ce qu'ils auraient à dire serait pris en compte dans le traitement futur de leur ordinaire de taulard.

C'était stupide évidemment, les gens du Ministère auraient dû se douter qu'il n'y avait rien à apprendre d'eux, que ce qu'ils savaient déjà était tout ce qui avait de l'importance – tels que les noms des Mangemort en fuite – que le peu qu'ils ignoraient était justement ce qui déciderait de leur vie ou mort quand ils seraient enfin sortis d'ici.

Il avait cru qu'ils s'en tiendraient à son refus de regarder Scrimgeour en face et à son mutisme, il avait cru que Malefoy comprenait ça comme lui-même.

Il s'était trompé.

Deux jours après la première visite, il avait deviné que Malefoy parlerait.

Ces salauds du Ministère avaient fait venir Narcissa.

Elle était passée devant lui sans le voir, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, peut-être sans même le reconnaître et il s'était demandé si c'était la barbe qu'il avait laissée pousser qui le différenciait à ce point de l'homme qu'il était avant d'entrer dans ce foutu bagne.

Ou si, simplement, elle l'avait délibérément ignoré, sachant par avance que leurs chemins à tous trois étaient sur le point de se séparer après ce qu'elle aurait fait promettre à son époux.

Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, ce soir-là, de rester silencieux tandis qu'il s'aventurait pour la troisième fois à lui poser la question : « Que leur as-tu dit ? »

Après tout, lui n'avait pas de gosse, rien qui aurait pu le contraindre à subir la pression ou la culpabilité, et dès ce soir de regards évités au-dessus de leur gamelle de brouet un peu plus amer et crayeux que d'habitude, il avait compris qu'il n'était même plus responsable de l'apparente « sécurité » de l'autre.

Il avait mal dormi ensuite, s'apercevant qu'il se souciait assez peu de la trahison de Malefoy mais qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il le tue, puisque c'était la règle du jeu.

Il avait essayé et avait échoué, peut-être parce que le blondin ne s'était pas débattu et que ça l'avait gêné, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui briser le cou.

Il avait pris dix secondes de trop à réfléchir, dix secondes avant que les gardiens arrivent et les séparent, s'empressant autour d'un Lucius crachant une fine bave de sang, lui enfonçant le bâton et la baguette dans les côtes et l'omoplate pour qu'il se couche face contre sol.

Après ça, il n'avait plus connu que la solitude du mitard, se surprenant à s'adresser aux rats en espérant que l'un d'eux serait ce petit gredin de Pettigrew venu le narguer jusqu'au fond de sa cellule.

Aucun des rats ne lui répondait, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de penser que c'était bien le genre de rouerie dont était capable cette crapule de Queudver, le laisser divaguer, se croyant tout à fait seul, pour ensuite se moquer de lui auprès du Maître, s'amusant de ce qu'il était finalement faible et grotesque, ce soi-disant terrible animal.

Alors, après avoir essayé pendant des jours de leur arracher un gargouillement qui semblerait humain, il n'osait plus à présent parler en leur présence et se contentait de marmonner parfois, en les chassant du pied, quand ils s'approchaient trop près de ses mollets.

Puis, un matin, quelqu'un était venu ouvrir la porte de son cachot, grommelant un « Tu pues, mon cochon ! » quand il s'était penché vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

Il avait donc eu droit à un bain, une nouvelle coupe et un rasage un peu sommaire mais qui lui permettait enfin de retrouver sa moustache sous l'ancien amas de poils de plus en plus grisâtres.

Quand il était sorti au plein air, il avait reconnu quelques figures parmi celles qui le dévisageaient à la dérobée, n'osant pas le fixer en face.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Stan Rocade, le visage grêlé d'anciennes cicatrices d'acné et l'haleine exhalant la pourriture de ses dents gâtées, était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui tendant une cigarette comme il lui aurait offert l'aumône.

Il lui avait dit que Lucius était parti, disparu pendant la nuit deux mois auparavant sans qu'on sache s'il s'était enfui ou si on était venu le chercher.

Il avait voulu cracher « Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? » et envoyer balader le type, mais l'autre avait retenu son bras, en lui soufflant, avec des airs de conspirateur, que c'était à présent lui le caïd et que, s'il le désirait, il pouvait reprendre à ses côtés la place qu'il occupait auprès de Malefoy.

Il avait éclaté de rire mais toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui et il s'était rassis.

Parce qu'il était bien ici et que le prix à payer n'était que de quelques os comprimés entre ses paumes.

Il n'aurait pas fait meilleure affaire ailleurs.


End file.
